Problematic VSTs
Go back to Main Page NOTE: This list was for psycle up to version 1.8.2. There's a new VST host in version 1.8.3. This is the official list of known VSTs that don't work properly with Psycle. You can help by filling up the gaps in the specifications or adding new entries. Please try to be as specific as you can and stick to the current format (please keep them in alphabetical order!). Problematic VSTs A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I |J | K | L | M | N | O |P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z A Absynth 3 (Native Instruments) Where to get it: http://www.nativeinstruments.de/ Problem: crashes Psycle suddenly when double clicking on it (machines view) Psycle version: 1.7.6.2 and 1.7.7.16 Operating system: Windows 2000 VST hosts where it works: Aerostudio 1.0.11.13 absynth4 and 1.8.3beta work Angelina Where to get it: http://www.bigtickaudio.com/rhino/goodies/angelina Problem: After an Angelina machine is opened, Psycle will crash on the next attempted save. Working copy is corrupted at that point. Psycle version: 1.8.6.1 Operating system: Windows Vista VST hosts where it works: B C Cyanide 2 (Smartelectronix) Where to get it: http://bram.smartelectronix.com/ Problem: doesn't save settings into .psy files Psycle version: 1.7.6.2 Operating system: Windows XP VST hosts where it works: works in 1.8.3beta D Darkware Where to get it: http://www.jackdark.net/darkware.html Problem, typical of Synthedit VST's, they appear to destabilize the application over time. Will work at least initially. Psycle Version: 1.8.2 and previous OS: Win2k, SP4 Jack Dark made some really weird VST's, some of which have some sweet spots. My favorite is "Dual Trashers," which provides a really nice overdrive effect if you tweak it right. I am hoping that the Synthedit VST's I have downloaded will eventually be useful in Psycle. Right now, Jack Dark's VST's will eventually bring Psycle down. (This contribution by frog.jr.) Problems with synthedit plugins should be resolved in 1.8.3 E F G H I J K L ...Liveslice from http://www.livelab.dk/... I haven't found a slicing program that will work with Psycle, really, but this one comes closest. I am trying it in: Psycle 1.8.2 Windows 2000, SP4 VST host where it works: allegedly several different ones including Mulch, Ableton, Ext, etc. Problem: I suspect it eventually causes Psycle to crash. I have observed crashing that leaves a running process I can't kill afterwards, and I can't use Psycle again until I reboot. This may or may not be unique to Liveslice. But Psycle has usually crashed when I use it. I haven't successfully saved a file with Liveslice as one of the machines which I could later re-open. Subsequently I say you can only use Liveslice if you load the plugin AFTER you open the .psy file. I *have* used it for periods perhaps up to 1/2 hour without crashing, however. Liveslice is an excellent, quirky VST, and I hope a greater VST compatibility is achieved that allows it to be used. I really want slicing capability with my Psycle. (This contribution by frog.jr.) Works correctly in 1.8.3beta. M mda DX10 (by mda) Where to get it: http://www.pluginspot.com/ Problem: no sound Psycle version: 1.7.6.2 Operating system: Windows XP VST hosts where it works: ReNoise : Works in 1.8.3beta Morpheus FM Sampler Where to get it: http://www.funkelectric.com/~cockaigne/ Problem: one of the back-stabbing VSTs Psycle version: 1.7.6.2 Operating system: Windows XP VST hosts where it works: Morpheus works in 1.8.3beta, but it has a bug. if you modify the text of the modulator or the carrier, and write something that doesn't exist, it will crash at the next note. N O P Q R Reaktor Where to get it: http://www.native-instruments.com/ Problem: GUI related: doesn't show all the screen Psycle version: Operating system: VST hosts where it works: Cubase GUI works with 1.8.3rc1 rhythms Where to get it: http://odosynths.com/ Problem: one of the back-stabbing VSTs Psycle version: 1.7.6.2 Operating system: Windows XP VST hosts where it works: [JosepMa: Works correctly in 1.8.3beta S SFZ (RGC Audio) Where to get it: http://www.rgcaudio.com/ Problem: one of the back-stabbing VSTs Psycle version: 1.7.3 Operating system: Windows XP & 98 VST hosts where it works: [ it works perfectly for me in 1.7.6.2 and 1.7.7.x using Windows 2000] ((((((( I'm fed up of people writing using the first person in the wiki without prefixing their quote with their name ))))))) ((((Me too! I had no problems when I used sfz, at least the few times I have. "Back-stabbing" is not a very accurate description of the problem, either.))) Works in 1.8.3beta T TC Spark Fx Where to get it: http://www.tcworks.de/ Problem: GUI related: doesn't show all the screen Psycle version: Operating system: VST hosts where it works: Ticky Clav (by Big Tick) Where to get it: http://bigtick.pastnotecut.org/ Problem: Crashes Psycle sometimes ("Play-Stop" error) Psycle version: 1.7.6.2 Operating system: Windows XP VST hosts where it works: ReNoise works in 1.8.3beta TriangleII (by RcgAudio) Where to get it: http://www.rcgaudio.com/ Problem: doesn't save settings into .psy files Note: it worked under old versions of Psycle Psycle version: 1.7.6.2 Operating system: Windows XP VST hosts where it works: Muzys I haven't had any problems with it since 1.8 days. U V Vivaldi!, VivaldiMX and other (by Stefan Kuhn) Where to get it: http://www.stefan-kuhn.net/content/vivaldi.html Problem: doesn't save settings into .psy files Psycle version: 1.7.6.2 Operating system: Windows XP VST hosts where it works: ReNoise Vivaldi! works correctly in 1.8.3beta. vivaldiMX does indeed not save/restore settings W Waldorf PPG Wave 2.V Where to get it: http://www.waldorfmusic.de Problem 1: Songs using it crashes Psycle on load Problem 2: Pattern doesn't control it correctly (about every 12th note isn't played). Psycle version: 1.8.3 beta3 Operating system: Windows XP VST hosts where it works: Renoise Waves plugins Where to get it: http://www.waves.com Problem: They don't work out of the box. Solution: Use a wrapper like http://www.console.jp/ Psycle version: 1.7.6.2 Operating system: any VST hosts where it works: Waves plugins work with the new host in 1.8.3beta X Y Z Questions And Answers • Q: How can I help? • A: Lots of ways. You can fill up information which isn't yet here. You can add new entries to this list (please try to do it as it is done now). You can add solutions you discovered. • Q: Why do you need so much information? • A: Simply because if a VST fails to work in Psycle and works in other VST hosts, we want to know exactly what goes wrong to resolve the issue. • Q: Yes, but why do you ask about the operating system? • A: VSTs are much like other applications, they can have OS specific issues. And so can Psycle! So we have to know this. • Q: Right, but what if I can't give you all information you want? • A: Just leave these sections blank, another person can fill them up. The "Play-Stop" error There are a number of VSTs (especially SynthEdit ones) that appear to work fine at first, but can actually crash psycle (usually at the least convenient time). These VSTs decrease the stability of Psycle, due to the fact that they are poorly written, or are not quite compatible with the current VST Host (Jaz is working on a new one!). To test if your VST is going to cause you problems, create a new Psycle file, add the VST (and connect it to the master machine), and then place some notes in a pattern. Then, start and stop playback really quickly, or hold the F5 key to constant retrigger playback. If Psycle crashes, you have one of these VSTs - and the best solution is to save your work VERY often!